


Torn

by Taolee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, My First Fanfic, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La puerta se abrió ante sus ojos, pero Harry no pudo ver nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn

 

 

 **Título:** [Torn](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qlYjHOiX1D8)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** One Direction

 **Pairing:** Harry Styles

 **Rating:** PG

 **Disclaimer:** Ni el título de la canción, ni los famosos aquí citados me pertenecen. No hay ánimo de lucro. 

**Warning:** ninguno.

**Sin betear.**

**Nota de la autora:** Éste es mi primer (y espero que no el último) fanfic sobre One Direction o alguno de sus miembros. Soy nueva en este fandom, no sé si lo estoy captando todo bien, no sé si estoy preparada para ello, no sé nada, pero tenía que escribir esto hoy. No me abofeteéis muy fuerte, por favor :) ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry!  <3 Quien no te conozca, que no opine.

 

 

TORN

 

 

 

La puerta se abrió ante sus ojos, pero Harry no pudo ver nada. Oía gritos por todas partes. El ruido de la ciudad, de fondo, le llegaba opaco, como si estuviera metido en una burbuja de la que no pudiera escapar. 

Escoltado por un guardaespaldas y gente de seguridad del hotel, tuvo que salir para enfrentarse a la realidad.

Notó cómo le llamaban. Podía oír su nombre mil veces al mismo tiempo y con un millón de acentos distintos. Le tiraban de la camisa para llamarle sólo para que él se volviera y se hiciera una foto con ella. Y lo hacía. Siempre lo hacía.

Poner buena cara, sonreír, algún gentilicio... no le costaba hacerlo, él era así; lo que sí le costaba era no sentirse abrumado por todo a la vez.

Estaba agobiado, encogido detrás de esa espalda tan enorme que casi lo llevaba en volandas hacia el coche. A su alrededor, un montón de manos queriendo tocarle o acariciarle. Algunas chicas incluso se le colgaban del cuello directamente para hacerse una foto con él.

La camisa se le había abierto varios botones y la cadena del cuello tembló sobre su pecho. Alguien le había dado un tirón sin querer. O no.

El aire iba siendo cada vez más escaso mientras miles de voces le preguntaban un sin fin de cosas que él no tenía tiempo siquiera para responder.

¿Te haces una foto conmigo? ¿Me firmas un autógrafo? ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Estás muy bueno! ¡Harry! ¿Cuándo vais a venir de concierto? ¿Te acuerdas de mi? ¡Harry! ¡Cuidado le estáis agobiando! ¡Zorra, no te cueles! ¡Harry! ¡Echaros para atrás! ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Oh, Dios mío! Por favor ¿Hola?

Tenía que agachar la cabeza para que no le dieran con los móviles en la cara. Algunos flashes lo dejaban sin visión durante unos segundos y los empujones, literalmente, lo enviaban de un lado para otro.

Se paraba un momento para hacerse una foto o firmar algo y enseguida se le echaban encima mil chicas más. El guardaespaldas lo empujaba con fuerza para llegar cuanto antes al coche, pero éste parecía estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia en lugar de un par de metros.

Sentía el calor de la gente, manos que lo apresaban, sensación de asfixia, tirones de ropa, gritos. Hasta que lo metieron en el coche.

No supo quién fue, ni cómo, pero ya estaba dentro. Durante varios segundos se quedó tal y como había caído, comprobando mentalmente que todo estaba bien.

Seguía notando los pulmones contraídos, como si aún sintiera el ahogo de antes.

Ahora ya no se oía nada. Ni siquiera el motor del coche alejándole de allí.

No sabía si había firmado uno o diez autógrafos, o si se había hecho una o veinte fotos. No era consciente porque no tenía tiempo de serlo. Todo sucedía muy deprisa y a su cerebro no le daba tiempo de procesar tanta información. 

Ahora podía quitarse las gafas de sol que le oscurecían aún más ese día ya de por sí gris. Podía terminar de despeinarse el cabello y dejar de sonreír si así lo deseaba. Tenía unos minutos para él. Al fin.

De fondo, la radio sonaba y una cancioncilla pegadiza hacía que el conductor del automóvil golpeara levemente con los dedos el cuero del volante al compás de la música.

No quería profundizar en esa sensación de estar rodeado de gente y sentirse completamente solo. E incomprendido.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos mientras dejaba volar la imaginación. Eso era lo que quería ser, era un sueño hecho realidad, pero... ¿qué estaría haciendo ahora si nunca se hubiera llegado a presentar a factor X? Posiblemente nunca habría conocido gente que se había cruzado en su vida y que ahora eran imprescindible para él. Tampoco habría conocido a sus compañeros y amigos. Nunca habría conocido la única razón por la que sonreía por las mañanas.

Esbozó una sonrisa y recordó. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. 

 

FIN


End file.
